Rival-chan/puppycornashlynn's Fanon
Tesuto Najimi, more commonly known as Rival-chan, is Koig Seikyo's first rival in puppycornashlynn's fanon. Dere Stats Tsundere - 30% Deredere - 65% Yandere - 0.5% Kuudere - 5% (Becomes 100% at low atmosphere) Himidere - 0% Personality Atmosphere = 100 - 80% When the school atmosphere's 100 - 80%, Tesuto is shy and a Deredere. She can commonly be found by the cherry tree in the courtyard or the Gardening Club. Atmosphere 80 - 10% When the atmosphere's 80 - 10%, Tesuto-chan is even more shy and also a Kuudere. She has her hands cupped together and is almost never seen with other people. Atmosphere 0% When the atmosphere's 0%, Tesuto-chan no longer comes to school. Routine Atmosphere 100 - 80% 6:25 AM Tesuto-chan arrives at school alongside her older sister, Osana, if she is still alive. At the beginning of the day she goes to the courtyard. 7:00 AM On Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, Tesuto goes to the cherry tree in the courtyard. This is where her Senpai event begins. On Wednesday and Friday, she goes to the Gardening Club. 8:20 AM At 8:20, Tesuto starts going to Classroom 2-1. She takes her seat next to Osana and uses her phone, presumably to text Osana or Kokona. She immediately stops when the teacher comes. Lunchtime Tesuto eats her lunch at the Gardening Club on Wednesday and Friday, and with Osana or Kokona on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, depending on who she finds first. After School After school Rival-chan goes to the Gardening Club. Atmosphere 80 - 10% 6:25 AM Tesuto wearily arrives at school alongside Kokona and Osana, if they are both still alive. 7:00 AM Tesuto stays with her sister due to not wanting to be in danger. 8:20 AM Tesuto no longer uses her phone and instead writes in her diary. She puts her diary in her bookbag when the teacher comes. Lunchtime Tesuto eats her lunch at the Gardening Club or with Osana if she finds her first. After School Tesuto stays at the Gardening Club until 4:00 PM, and then leaves. She may also leave with Osana and Kokona. Atmosphere 0% Rival-chan no longer attends school at 0%. Relationships Osana Najima Rival-chan has a strong relationship with her sister, calling her oneesan or Osana-san. When Osana is dead, Rival-chan stops going to school - you therefore should not kill Osana while trying to eliminate Rival-chan. If you show Rival-chan Osana's body, the struggle mini-game begins. If Rival-chan wins the game, she immediately calls the police and tells Taro Yamada and any of Osana's other close friends. Kokona Haruka Despite Tesuto being around the same age as Kokona, she calls Kokona, "Kokona-sama" or "Kokona-san". Tesuto and Kokona quite often eat and make octo-dogs together. Saki Miyu Tesuto is friends with Saki due to her friendship is Kokona, and knows about their crushes. Trivia * Her first name translates to ''test ''in English ** This is due to her being sort of a test rival Category:Fanon Rivals